Lukisan Tentangmu
by synchromeshade
Summary: — Laki-laki itu adalah sebuah mahakarya Tuhan yang paling menakjubkan. Dan Kurose ingin melukisnya. OS. Light-BL.


_**Disclaimer: **__Ten Count belongs to Takarai Rihito. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Warnings: AU, Light BL, painter!Kurose, OOCness, random._

.

**Lukisan Tentangmu**

[ Kurose Riku &amp; Shirotani Tadaomi ]

... .. . .. ... .. . .. ...

Laki-laki itu selalu duduk di tempat yang sama; di pinggir jendela dengan kaki saling disilangkan. Sebuah buku terbuka di pangkuannya. Terdapat sebuah cangkir berisi kopi yang uapnya masih mengepul. Dua potong _sandwich_ yang dihidangkan pelayan tidak tersentuh sama sekali.

Sendiri dalam dunianya. Terpisah oleh dinding tak terlihat yang membuat orang-orang tidak ingin mendekat.

Tapi Kurose Riku melihat dengan mata yang berbeda. Dia tidak melihat laki-laki itu sebagai seorang penyendiri—terlalu sibuk dengan bukunya sampai tidak menyadari sekitar—melainkan sebuah mahakarya dari Tuhan.

Laki-laki itu, entah siapa pun namanya, adalah makhluk terindah yang pernah ditemui Kurose.

Dan seperti selama satu minggu belakangan ini, dia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak mengambil buku sketsanya. Tangannya bergerak cepat di atas lembaran kertas putih tak ternoda, menggoreskan batangan karbon tanpa henti. Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah sosok tersebut. Dia hanya ingin memastikan laki-laki itu masih di sana dan tidak menyadari apa yang dilakukan.

Sudah tidak terhitung berapa sketsa yang sudah dibuatnya. Sketsa-sketsa itu tersusun rapi di dalam tas. Namun Kurose ingat semua sketsa-sketsa itu.

Semuanya melukiskan sosok yang sama.

Laki-laki yang tidak sengaja dilihatnya berjalan di trotoar di samping toko alat lukis.

Bahkan sejak pertama kali melihat sosok tersebut, Kurose sudah sangat ingin menggambarnya. Dan dia sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti berpikir mengenai nasib baiknya yang tidak sengaja pula melihat laki-laki tersebut duduk di pinggir jendela kafe; membaca sebuah buku tebal selama berjam-jam.

Di waktu yang sama. Setiap harinya.

Dan Kurose tidak pernah bosan menggambar laki-laki tanpa nama itu di bukunya.

.. . ..

Malam harinya Kurose akan kembali ke rumah, meletakkan semua peralatannya di atas meja. Dia bergeming di depan sebuah kanvas putih besar di salah satu sudut studio miliknya. Matanya mengamati lembaran kanvas itu.

Kanvas itu seperti sedang menggodanya untuk menorehkan warna di atas permukaannya.

Permukaannya kasar ketika dia sentuh. Memang begitulah permukaan kanvas. Jari-jari tangannya menelusuri permukaan dan pinggiran kanvas sampai akhirnya dia meraih sebuah batang karbon dan duduk di kursi yang tersedia.

Matanya terpejam sesaat. Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan apa yang dicari di dalam ingatannya.

Malam itu, Kurose menghabiskan waktunya untuk melukis sosok laki-laki yang selama ini digambarnya di atas kertas.

Laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti dia pikirkan.

Laki-laki yang menjadi objek obsesi lukisannya.

.. . ..

Satu lukisan berubah menjadi dua. Dua menjadi empat dan akhirnya menjadi sepuluh.

Kurose sama sekali tidak sadar berapa lukisan yang sudah dibuatnya. Dia bahkan lebih tidak sadar jika semua sketsa yang diambilnya di kafe itu berubah menjadi lukisan cat minyak di atas kanvas.

Kini lukisan-lukisan itu memenuhi studionya. Ke manapun matanya tertuju, dia hanya melihat lukisan laki-laki berambut peach itu. Ke manapun dia melangkah, kakinya selalu terhenti di depan lukisan tersebut. Dia akan mengamati dalam diam selama beberapa saat sebelum mendesah panjang.

Kurose merasa bodoh. Dia bahkan tidak mengenal laki-laki tanpa nama itu. Dia sangat yakin jika sosok tersebut tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Dihelanya napas sekali lagi dan mengusap wajah dengan telapak tangan.

Dia bisa gila jika tidak berhenti.

Tapi bagaimana? Berapa kalipun, Kurose pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. Dia tidak bisa menemukan dirinya melukis hal selain laki-laki itu. Apa pun yang dilakukannya, kanvas putihnya hanya akan berisi wajah sosok itu; seolah-olah hanya itulah yang dikenalnya.

Namun Kurose tidak pernah merasa keberatan akan hal itu.

Dia justru menikmatinya—melukis laki-laki tanpa nama itu di atas kanvas dan memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan yang dimilikinya untuk mempercantik lukisan itu.

Apakah dirinya terlalu memiliki obsesi yang berkebihan?

Kurose Riku tidak tahu.

.. . ..

Penyelianya meminta Kurose untuk memasang beberapa lukisan baru di galerinya. Lukisan yang bisa menarik seorang pengunjung untuk membeli.

Dan Kurose memajang tiga lukisan laki-laki itu di antara lukisan-lukisannya yang lain.

Dua di aula utama dan satu di aula depan. Penyelianya mengatakan jika lukisan-lukisan itu sangat indah. Tentu saja Kurose menyetujuinya. Dia ingin orang-orang melihat sosok laki-laki dalam lukisannya. Dia ingin orang-orang tahu bahwa tidak ada makhluk terindah selain sosok tersebut.

Dia tidak membiarkan orang lain membeli lukisan-lukisan itu.

Tidak sampai penyelianya datang dan mengatakan ada laki-laki berwajah sama seperti di dalam lukisan ingin menemuinya.

Laki-laki sama yang sering diamatinya di kafe itu ada di sana—di galerinya—berdiri di depan lukisan besar di aula utama. Kening laki-laki itu berkerut dengan kepala sedikit ditelengkan ke kanan; tampak sedang berpikir keras sampai kehadirannya membuat pandangan sosok tersebut teralihkan.

"... Mikami memberitahuku ada model lukisan yang sangat mirip denganku," laki-laki itu berkata sambil mengamati lukisan dan dirinya secara bergantian. "A—Apa itu benar-benar aku?"

Kurose mengalihkan perhatian ke arah lukisan. Itu adalah lukisan pertama yang dibuatnya. Lukisan dimana laki-laki berambut _peach_ itu duduk di kursi yang sama sambil menopang dagu menatap hujan turun di luar jendela.

Menjawab pertanyaan sosok itu, Kurose hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengamati bagaimana kedua mata laki-laki di hadapannya melebar.

"S-sungguh?" Sekali lagi dia mengangguk. "Aku harap jika aku b-bukan model yang buruk."

Kurose menggeleng. "Kau bukan model yang buruk..."

"Shirotani. Shirotani Tadaomi. Dan kau adalah—?"

"Kurose Riku." Dia mengulurkan tangan. Shirotani menyambutnya sedikit ragu. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit. "Dan kau sama sekali bukan model yang buruk, Shirotani-san. Justru sebaliknya, kau model terindah yang pernah kutemui."

Dan Kurose sama sekali tidak bisa mengabaikan rona merah yang kini mewarnai wajah pucat itu.

"Apa kau bersedia untuk minum kopi denganku? Aku ingin meminta maaf karena menggunakanmu sebagai model tanpa mengatakan apa pun terlebih dahulu."

Perlu beberapa saat bagi laki-laki itu untuk menjawab, "T-tentu. Dengan senang hati."

**THE END**

_Yup! Akhirnya terwujud juga fanfiksi Ten Count ini. Absurd banget sepertinya, or__z, t__api terima kasih banyak bagi reader yang sudi mampir ke sini. Kritik dan saran saya tunggu ya, bagi yang berkenan meluangkan waktu untuk me-review._

_Terima kasih sekali lagi!_


End file.
